


Sober

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, But they pretend to be, Clubbing, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Intervention, M/M, Oikawa needs a hug, Post-Canon, They aren't alright, kageyama needs a hug, they need help, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: They can't keep up with the ruse, but that's fine. They aren't even sober enough to care.





	Sober

 

_We're sleeping through all the days_

_I'm acting like I don't see every_

_Ribbon you used to tie yourself to me_

_But my hips have missed your hips_

_So let's get to know the kicks_

_Will you sway with me?_

_Go astray with me?_

_Sober_ by Lorde

It starts like this: them drinking as if it was their last day to live.

It’s always Tooru spurring on Tobio, and Tobio does the same right back. He gives as good as he gets.

Shot for shot.

It’s always in some sketchy bar in the downtown district. Bodies moving, the pulsing, rhythmic beat of the music, the low lighting to set the mood, and the ever flowing drinks that are served.

They move in tandem to the beat, bodies moving in sync while their drinks splash all around them.

They’re the first ones there and the last ones to leave. They’ll always end up being kicked out of whatever bar they stumble upon. Their movements are jerky and uncoordinated as they attempt to get home. They always, eventually, make it back to their studio apartment. Immediately crashing onto the futon they share that’s pushed to the far corner of the room.

They sleep away the night to get ready to do it all over again. (It’s a problem neither one wants to acknowledge.)

The morning after they can find themselves rushing to the bathroom and puking their guts out. Elbowing each other out of the way to get a chance to spill their hopes and dreams of a happy future together down into the porcelain toilet.

When that’s done they go back to their futon and sleep away their hangover. They sleep as far away as they can from each other, it’s how they sleep now. (Before they would be wrapped in each other’s arms, but that was back when they were sober and in love.)

 

 

_But what will we do when we're sober?_

 

 

It’s starts like this: Tobio starts dreading the weekends, specifically when it becomes dusk on Friday. That’s when the club hunting and binge drinking begins for them.

He hates how they now hide behind alcohol and the cacophony of the crowd in the bar. He hates how it’s automatic for when he gets home to put on his clubbing clothes. He hates how routine it is for him to head straight to the bar stand and order a drink. He hates how it’s become ingrain into him that Oikawa Tooru will love him if he’s not sober.

He hates his life right now; stuck in a meaningless relationship that is only surviving due to them becoming completely trashed that they can’t talk about breaking up.

So, he drowns his hatred with more alcohol, and he gets lost in the hypnotizing movements of Tooru’s hips. Soon enough his hips meet Tooru’s, and they bump and grind their hearts out. They get lost in the beat of the music, their drinks splashing everywhere. (It’s another typical Friday night.)

Tobio would rather sway with Tooru in the dark atmosphere with strobe lights then become sober anyway. At least, he knows right now, at this very moment, that he’s Tooru’s, and Tooru’s his.

They lose themselves once again.

 

  

_But what will we do when we're sober?_

 

 

It starts like this: Tooru does his best to make sure he’s utterly hammered. _It’s better this way_ , he thinks. _You can’t feel when your drunk outta your mind._ He looks forward to the weekends because that’s his escape from reality. It’s his escape from his failing relationship. If they aren’t sober than either of them can realize how out of love they are.

Yet, Tooru knows the end is coming soon. He can see it in the way Tobio looks at him with vacant eyes as they enter the newest club. (They never hit the same club twice.) He can see it in the way Tobio grimances after taking the first shot of the night. He can _see_ it, so he buys his time by drinking more and enjoying the time they have now. He dances his heart out, dragging Tobio by the hand to the center of the dance floor.

Their cups slosh and spill onto the already sticky floor, but they don’t care. They can go and get more, they have all night.

When Tooru leans in to ask, “Will you sway with me,” Tobio answers by dropping his cup altogether and grasping Tooru by the hips so they could sway to the beat of the music.

When Tooru bumps his forehead with Tobio’s, eyes closed shut, and asks, “Go astray with me,” Tobio answers by grabbing Tooru’s half-empty cup and downing it in one go.

They could always get more, they have all night, after all.

Neither one acknowledges how the other isn’t as drunk as they should be, and they continue to sway to the music, surrounded by sweaty, drunken bodies.

 

 

_But what will we do when we're sober?_

 

 

It ends like this: their friends are the ones that break it off for them; an intervention, basically.

“It’s not healthy,” they said.

Tobio and Tooru take another shot to drown out their agreeing minds.

“You can’t live your live like this,” they shouted.

Tobio and Tooru lose themselves entirely in the dance to block out the voices.

It isn’t until Hajime and Shouyou come to their shared apartment and start yelling at their drunken asses to get up and pack their shit.

They do as they’re told, no hesitation. (They still aren’t sober, so they can pretend it’s a break, and not severing the ribbons that they tied to each other.)

They pack their things and go their separate ways, Tooru with Hajime and Tobio with Shouyou. Neither one of them look back as they get into the different cars.

It’s okay though, this is how it should be, right. Their friends drill it into them that they are better off this way, but deep down they both know they aren’t.

It’s unsurprising when they meet up a the newest bar and act as if nothing has changed. They drink and dance. (It’s another typical Saturday night.)

They go through the motions, and for a rare moment they are happy and in love again.

It’s unhealthy and terrible, but it’s also perfect.

 

 

They sway together, go astray together, too, soaking up this moment until they’re sober.

**Author's Note:**

> mood: :(
> 
> how's your day? mine's...yeah// 
> 
> ANYWAY, this fanfic is inspired by the song [ Sober by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sExX9XmTtbQ). i tried to write in a new style...idk if i succeeded but it is different so yeah...i've never written a fic like this before so sorry if it's...odd????? tbh the song is better suited for the ship stony than this one but i thought of oikage when i heard it and wrote this for oikage so it shall be for oikage, lol. 
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/).
> 
> hope you have a good morning/good afternoon/ goodnight !! 
> 
> BTW: yes ik irl u cant just up n leave ur apartment but in my mind iwa n hinata like bribe the landlord ($$$$) n the landlord is like okok w/e take'em && if you feel like their shld be a certain tag for this fic pls do NOT hesitate in commenting your suggestion. i'll add the tag when i can. (again ive never written anything like this before so idk how to tag it)
> 
> PS: please drink responsibly. always have someone with you that isn't going to drink, so you're able to get home safely.


End file.
